


Red Strings & Markers

by JadeJem



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug One-Shot, adrien agreste - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeJem/pseuds/JadeJem
Summary: In which Adrien decides that he wants to find his soulmate before he falls for Marinette. Guess we don't always get what we want, huh?





	Red Strings & Markers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, loves. Soulmate AU! Just a tiny one, though, hehe. 
> 
> Enjoy. ;)

_"Sing to the lord of harvest, sing songs of love and praise. With joyful hearts and voices, your hallelujahs raise,"_ the sopranos (including Marinette) sing out their beautiful melody, their voices clean and extensive.

_"By him the rolling season in fruitful order move. O' sing to the lord of harvest, a song of happy love,"_ the altos (including Alya) take the floor, the drastic difference between the two groups of girls showing as they belt their parts.

A cannon starts, and the tenors (including Adrien) repeat the soprano's part in their octave. The basses (including Nino) do the same with the alto's part.

The four musical groups of the vocal ensemble hold their notes at the end and crescendo before abruptly cutting off in a dramatic pause.

Marinette steps forward and begins her solo, the ensemble backing her up with their melodic voices.  _"What child is this who laid to rest—on Mary's lap is sleeping?"_  Her voice is whimsical and lingering to her classmates' ears as they sing the background.

_"Whom angels greet with anthems sweet—while shepherds watch are keeping? This~, this is Christ the king, whom shepherds guard and angels sing. Haste~, haste to bring him laud, the babe, the son—of Mary~"_

The piano music floats off into oblivion, and the choir begins to clap, most shouting things of encouragement to Marinette.

She blushes, thanks them, and takes her place on the risers with the other sopranos.

"Wonderful, everyone. Our Christmas concert is going to be a success!" Mademoiselle Bustier applauds the ensemble. "Don't forget to have the lyrics memorized by next class. You're excused."

In a flurry of motion, the class grabs their bags, and they all hurry off. Marinette exits the school building, and being the distracted girl she is, almost doesn't notice her crush tap her arm.

Her eyes widen as electricity shoots through her body, and she looks up in surprise to see Adrien smiling kindly at her. "You have the most beautiful voice, Marinette."

"I-I—tha-thank you, Adrien," Marinette stammers, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she smiles back at him.

He scratches the back of his head, a small blush of his own staining his cheeks. He waves goodbye to her and walks towards the silver car waiting for him in front of the school.

An arm is thrown around Marinette's shoulder, and she glowers at it playfully. "I gotta go, Alya. Bye!"

Marinette giggles before running away, despite the brunette's protests.

The bluenette bursts through the front doors of her parent's boulangerie and runs up the stairs to her living-room.

She reaches her bedroom and throws the trapdoor open in excitement. After quietly closing it, she rushes to her desk and picks up her red marker.

Her heart flutters as she uncaps the marker, puts it between her teeth, and rolls up her sleeve.

A message in green marker is already written down her arm.

**_Hey._ **

Marinette touches the message and the somewhat messy hand-writing disappears.

She brings her pen down and writes in her neat cursive.

**Hi, how was school?**

After a minute or so if waiting, she receives an answer.

**_Great! You?_ **

She smiles at the messy font.

**Good. I'm nervous though.**

**_You? Nervous?_ **

**Don't act surprised!**

**_Okay, so you're a human being. What are you nervous about?_ **

Marinette swipes her hand over the message on her arm.

**I have a solo in my vocal ensemble class for this Christmas performance.**

A minute or so passes before she receives a response.

**_Really? I'm sure you have a wonderful voice._ **

Marinette's heart swells.

**I don't know...**

**_Just be confident!_ **

**You're right :) thanks.**

**_I don't know how I ended up with someone so wonderful ;)_ **

The bluenette rolls her eyes.

**Quit looking in the mirror ;p I have homework, bye! :)**

Adrien chuckles before responding.

**_Bye, m'Lady ;)_ **

He caps his green marker and lays back down on his large queen-sized mattress with a goofy grin on his face.

"I love her, whoever this girl is."

His mystery love had mentioned a Christmas performance for a vocal ensemble class and, just for a moment, Adrien had thought it possible—that he knows his soulmate.

His gaze is drawn to his pinky where a red string is looped neatly around his finger, and he considers following it.

After a long time of contemplation, he decides that he  _is_  going to follow it and figure out who his soulmate is.

Adrien's stands up and walks out the door. He soon finds himself on the street and heading towards the park. He blindly follows the looping string around the park before exiting and coming straight out in front of his school. The string goes in and out of the school before disappearing behind the doors of the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

_'Maybe she went in there today after school?'_ Adrien queries internally, pushing the door open.

He's pleasantly surprised to see the string lead up the stairs in the back of the bakery.

_Why would she have gone up there? Maybe Marinette knows her?_

Adrien waves to Tom and Sabine, and they nod for him to go upstairs. And so, Adrien's conquest continues up the stairs to Marinette's bedroom.

He stops under her trapdoor to hear her humming. He looks down in confusion to see the red string go through the trapdoor once, not twice.

_Maybe she hasn't left Marinette's yet?_

A small knock thrums Marinette's trapdoor, and she startles.

"That's weird, I wasn't expecting anyone," she murmurs to herself, pulling open the door.

Before her sits Adrien, green eyes wide and a shocked look on his face as he stares up at her.

_It's not a friend of Marinette... it's her._

He climbs into her room and looks down at the panicked girl before a huge smile spreads across his face. "Marinette!"

"Huh?  _Hyiek!"_  Marinette lets out a small shriek of surprise when Adrien picks her up and begins spinning around her room.

"It's you, it's you!"

"Wha-what's me?" Marinette asks in a flustered manner.

"You! You're my soulmate! This is the best day ever!"

"What?!" Marinette shrieks, looking at her pinky. An eery red light illuminates the said finger, and she stares at it in wonder. "Whoa."

Adrien notices the girl's abrupt halt in her stammering and yelling and puts her down, looking at his own pinky which is lit up with a bright, red light. "Wow."

The light intensifies, and Marinette feels a tug. She stumbles in the direction she is yanked and ends up flush against Adrien.

He looks down at her with a smirk for a moment before pulling her in for a sudden kiss. A warm hum pulses through Marinette as her crush deepens the kiss. She twines her arm around his neck and plays with the hairs at the base. After a little more exploration, the two pull apart, breathless. They end up laying on Marinette's bed, wrapped up in one another.

"You know," Adrien starts, looking down at Marinette, "I'm glad it was you."

Marinette smiles warmly, making Adrien's heart race roughly in his chest. "Same to you, Adrien."

A small smirk curls Adrien's lips. "So, I guess I get to call you 'M'Lady' now."

The bluenette groans. "I was hoping you had forgotten about that."

The two share a laugh before drifting off to sleep on Marinette's mattress.

_"Tom, I think it's okay to take pictures now,"_  Sabine whispers, peeking into Marinette's room from below her trapdoor.

Tom pops through and stops the video recording to take pictures of the two. He stares at the pictures and fangirls. "My ship!"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, wasn't that petite? That highkey turned into a crack at the end.
> 
> Comment requests on what you loves want to read!
> 
> Leaving kudos encourages me to work faster. :)
> 
> Xoxo, J.


End file.
